


There’s something I’ve been meaning to say…

by HobbitBadger



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBadger/pseuds/HobbitBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick and fluffy one-shot of Kaidan and Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s something I’ve been meaning to say…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swaps55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaps55/gifts).



"There's something I've been meaning to say...." Kaidan looked down briefly at the lager in his hand before looking back into those startling blue eyes. "About what I said back on Horizon, I'm sorry."

The corner of Miranda's mouth quirked up. "I seem to remember that most of your ire was directed at Shepard back then Major." She finished with a nod towards the silhouette of Shepard gamely dancing in a sea of mockery. 

His gaze drifted towards the dance floor."Yeah but I was still happy to write you off as a Cerberus goon and nothing more." He paused slightly. "But after what Shepard's said about you, and seeing how far you went for your sister...." he met her gaze again, "I just wanted to say I was wrong."

Miranda inclined her head. "Apology accepted Major."

"Please, call me Kaidan. The only people who call me Major are the ones with cameras and too many questions."

"Very well then, Kaidan." She raised her glass. "To fresh starts?"

Alenko smiled, its warmth sending a strange flutter through Miranda's chest. "Fresh starts and shore leave." And clinked his bottle against her glass.

Miranda chuckled softly. "How could I forget shore leave? I'd heard stories about Shepard's dancing but I thought they were exaggerated."

"Huh, I wish they were." Kaidan shook his head slightly. "So, do you have anything else planned whilst you're on the Citadel?"

This time Miranda looked away. "Well I was thinking of doing something normal for a change but I'm not sure what that means." A small, self-deprecating smile. "Go the casino on the Strip maybe?"

"Well, um, if you wanted someone to try and be "normal" with then I'd be happy to meet you there for a game or two." Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck. "That sounded too much like one of Garrus' pick-up lines."

This time Miranda's laughter was loud and clear and full of amusement that Kaidan couldn't help but smile along. "Very well, Kaidan, that sounds like a plan." She held his gaze, her bright blue eyes as warm as his rich brown. "How about dinner beforehand?"

"Sounds perfect, Ms. Lawson."

"It's Miranda to you. Major."


End file.
